San Francisco
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Depois de se separarem, Jin, Fuu e Mugen estavam sozinhos novamente ... Fic talvez romântica de três capítulos para Dark Faye. COMPLETA
1. Saudades

**San Francisco**

**Disclaimer**: Samurai Champloo não me pertence, muito menos o Mugen e nem aquele zumbi musico que eu acho que merecia mais destaque!

Uma pequena fic de três capítulos para Dark Faye.

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Agora era estranho percorrer ruas vazias ou florestas obscuras sem um destino, sem um objetivo e ao mesmo tempo com tantas opções e nenhuma que o atraísse, o prendesse ou o fizesse escolher o caminho da esquerda e não o da direita.

Por onde seus pés cansados o guiavam ele nunca os repreendia.

Se passar por uma ponte de madeira caindo aos pedaços parecesse mais fácil e menos estressante do que parar por um momento em meio a sua longa caminhada e desfrutar das belas e convidativas moças de um bordel, ele o faria.

Sua vida parecia tão sem sentido, não que um dia ela chegara a ter, mas, podia jurar que enquanto estava à procura do famoso Samurai com cheiro de Girassóis, sim, chegou a pensar que poderia ter sentido.

O deprimia de uma forma derrotada pensar, justo agora tanto em sua vida, seus caminhos e...seus objetivos?

Nunca fora disso, nunca seria, mas era como muitos diziam, sempre se tem uma primeira vez para tudo e parecia que sua nova e excitante experiência que o atordoavam chegara.

Agora aquela frase parecia ter tanto sentido para Jin.

Mais sentido do que queria, e mais insuportável também, porque sentir saudades não era algo típico dele, sentir saudades de meros _companheiros _não devia deixá-lo tão...com tantas...saudades.

O jeito barulhento, pervertido, briguento e de meter os pés pelas mãos de Mugen deixaria aquela estrada composta por pequenas pedras menos tediosa.

E o jeito não menos barulhento, energético, determinado e de tocar o céu durante os próximos cinco minutos e voltar enquanto estiver comendo de Fuu deixaria aquela estrada mais bonita...

Jin não se irritara, apenas se perguntava, além de tudo, se tornara romântico também?

Riu secamente diante de uma pergunta tão patética, problema algum em se tornar...romântico, as mulheres gostam disso, certo?

Fuu com os seus vivos olhos castanhos adoraria isso, mas Fuu, aquela que já reconhecera como mulher, já não estava mais ao seu lado. Não que um dia chegou a estar. Mas, de qualquer forma_ ele_ não estava mais ao seu lado, _ele _não estava mais a cumprir uma promessa, não que fosse honrado o bastante para ter como dever cumprir uma, mas era sincero o bastante para admitir que quis e _gostou_.

Era mesmo apenas um garoto em meio a uma jornada que, a primeira vista parecia tão sem sentido.

Na verdade sentido nunca tivera, assim como talvez, sua vida, mas depois de tantas coisas, nem tudo era preciso ter um sentido.

Em busca do Samurai com cheiro de Girassóis.

Como já admitira, com os seus pensamentos a não deixá-lo em paz, Jin sentia saudades e para acalmá-la acreditava ele, que existiam as recordações.

Com a calma que irritava a muitos, Jin retirou de suas típicas vestes um girassol.

Ficou observando-o com os negros orbes por detrás dos óculos aquela flor agora, apodrecida, um girassol apodrecido.

Sorriu ironicamente. O girassol grande, saudável, parecendo sempre tão forte e resistente...morrera.

Era fraco.

Fora inevitável não se lembrar de Fuu. Aquela com uma aparência sempre tão frágil e delicada era tão...forte.

Droga! Descobrira também que recordações só aumentam o que muitos chamam de...saudades.

Agora era estranho percorrer ruas vazias ou florestas obscuras sem uma companhia.

**Fim.**

Sinceramente, se a Dark Faye chegar a ler isso, porque acredito eu que nem falarei a ela sobre essa fic, acho que ela merece as devidas explicações do porque eu estar dedicando essa fic para ela.

É simplesmente porque se eu não sou a única, ela é a segunda pessoa que conheço (tirando eu mesma) que também se derrete com Fuu e Jin e deve ser mais uma entre milhares que se encontra carente quando se trata de fics com os dois.

Tentei não deixar romântica, mas também tentei não deixar fria, simplesmente tentei deixar algo Fuu e Jin, algo que você pudesse gostar.

Quanto ao girassol que o Jin carregava, é aquele girassol que a Fuu deu pra ela em "O cheiro dos Girassóis" xD, ficou um pouco OOC, não? Mas eu aprendi que temos que tentar, tentar, tentar eeeeeeeeee...chegar lá!

Quanto ao titulo da fic, como estou tratando depois da separação dos três, o que convenhamos, não fez você chorar :X, voltando ao assunto, o titulo é o nome da musica que encerra o último episódio de Samurai Champloo.

Chega de "nhé, nhé, nhé" Quando me sentir confiante o bastante, volto com a fic centrada na Fuu e no Mugen.

Espero que gostem, principalmente você, Faye. Sayonara minna xP.


	2. Sonhos

**San Francisco**

**Disclaimer**: Samurai Champloo não me pertence, pois então, o Mugen mais uma vez também não e nem o zumbi que toca...Ele toca o que mesmo?

Confesso que estava enrolando para fazer o segundo capítulo da fic, mas eu esperava receber mais reviews xD, porém, deixei disso, estou muito feliz que a pessoa para quem estou a dedicar a fic esteja lendo e gostando, e claro, a Rai-chan \o/

E...Continua a pequena fic de três capítulos para Dark Faye.

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Era estranho agora cruzar cidades e desfrutar de uma apetitosa comida sozinha.

Talvez fosse ao mesmo tempo um alívio isso, afinal, poder dormir e acordar pensando que finalmente o tão comentado que tirara muitas vezes seu sono, o procurado Samurai com cheiro de Girassóis finalmente fora encontrado.

Suspirou com um olhar perdido voltado para o calmo mar, remexeu os lábios inquietos, estava se sentindo tão enjoada a bordo daquele pequeno e velho navio.

Se aquilo poderia ser considerado um navio, ela encontrava-se em um.

Riu de seus próprios pensamentos, um riso tão ou mais amargo que o sentimento de desespero que podia facilmente ser confundindo com um sentimento de alívio, como chegara a pensar instantes antes.

Se tudo já estava perdido, porque não fechar os olhos e tampar os ouvidos nem que fosse por poucos míseros segundos? E sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido, e chegar realmente a pensar que alguém estaria a esperando.

Chegar a sentir o falso alívio e pensar, desejar a até imaginar como essa pessoa seria, como o reencontro aconteceria, qual seria a reação de ambos, o que ela falaria, o que _ele _sentiria e tudo no seu mais conforme e clichê romance.

E por que não, ridículo também?

Ela não passava mesmo de uma pobre adolescente, que antes se encontrava em uma busca maluca, acompanhada de duas pessoas ainda mais malucas e agora, bem, agora ela era apenas mais uma no mundo tentando voltar para...

Para lugar algum.

Além de tudo, também estava sem destino.

Qual seria a nova? Procurar um Samurai com cheiro de margaridas?

Se aquilo trouxesse aqueles dois marmanjos de volta, talvez...

Balançou a cabeça bagunçando de leve os cabelos castanhos presos no típico penteado, realmente não estava enganando-se quando chegou a pensar que estava desesperada.

Porque ela estava, e estava de verdade.

Céus, como queria aqueles dois de volta!

Aquelas confusões, aquelas desavenças, aquela barulheira divertida por parte de Mugen, aquele silêncio confortante por parte de Jin.

Colocou ambas as mãos em sua testa, estava com febre? Não era possível que estava mesmo a pensar em todas aquelas besteiras.

Quer dizer, eles tinham feito um trato! Ela tinha consciência de que o dia que eles se separariam iria chegar, ela tinha consciência de que aquilo tudo não passara de uma promessa, de uma promessa a ser cumprida.

Eles estavam devendo uma a ela, certo?

Tipo quando um amigo tira o outro de algum apuro, ele certamente esta devendo uma ao amigo que o salvara, correto?

Não.

Eles nem ao menos eram amigos, eram?

Ela, uma completa estranha, e eles, os seus guarda-costas desconhecidos.

Mas mesmo assim, ela chegava mesmo a pensar que aquilo não passara de um mero trato.

Talvez estivesse certa, talvez não.

Se estivesse certa de que aquilo tudo não passara apenas de uma dívida, poderia estar sendo otimista demais.

Mas, e se pensasse que aquilo tudo não passara mesmo de uma dívida, apenas um trato, poderia estar sendo trágica demais e talvez, má consigo mesma.

Porque ela não pensava apenas, ela _desejava_.

E desejava mais do que quando estava a procurar o Samurai com cheiro de Girassóis.

Porque agora ela chorava, chorava feito uma criança, uma pobre criança com saudades.

Saudades imensas, saudades dolorosas que a corroíam por dentro feito ácido...

Mordeu os lábios com os dentes, não podia chorar, não agora.

Fechou os olhos, tampou os ouvidos, não adiantava.

Nem seus poucos e míseros segundos de paz estavam mais a confortando, porque não tinha mais como se iludir.

Tudo tinha terminado, acabado e enterrado.

Onde estava Jin?!?!?

Onde estava aquele esquisitão e calado para confortá-la?

Chorou mais, mais e mais, precisava chorar, precisava desabafar consigo mesma.

Porque aquele velho e suado quimono, e aqueles fortes braços não estariam mais ali.

Para ela.

Porque ninguém a estaria esperando.

Pensar, desejar e até imaginar como ele estaria, como o reencontro aconteceria, qual seria a reação de ambos, o que ela falaria, o que _ele _sentiria e tudo no seu mais conforme e clichê romance.

E por que não, ridículo também?

Porque não era ridículo, não era _ele_, era Jin, apenas Jin.

Temos o direito de sonhar, não? E ela sonhava sim, em seu mais conforme e clichê romance, eles sempre tem um final tão feliz e...Inacreditavelmente perfeitos que a faziam sorrir feito uma boba.

Levou sua delicada mão para dentro de seu quimono, retirando de lá, absolutamente nada.

Seus girassóis apodreceram e ela os jogara fora.

Ficou fitando suas mãos vazias ainda com os olhos marejados, seu sorriso bobo não mais acompanhava sua face.

Jin guardara o Girassol dele?

Ela esperava que sim.

Era estranho agora cruzar cidades e desfrutar de uma apetitosa comida em um silêncio incômodo.

**Fim**

Capítulo centrado na Fuu, eu adoro ela, mas lógico que adora ainda mais ela com o Jin :X

Juro que esse capítulo me deu uma idéia para mais uma fic desse animê/mangá, algo que apareça o Samurai com cheiro de Margaridas, mas isso poderia ficar muito ruim e sem noção, sem contar que seria uma continuação de "San Francisco" totalmente Fuu e Jin.

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que comecei a ficar com muita preguiça hahauhua, sabe como é né, ainda tem o vestibular, não que eu vá fazer, mas sempre entro no espírito da coisa.

Quem passa horas e horas estudando deve estar com vontade de me dar um soco.

Bom, voltando a fic, próximo e acho que último capitulo terá o querido Mugen como protagonista \o/, talvez seja o mais chato :/, mas faz parte xD.


	3. Desespero

**San Francisco**

**Disclaimer**: Ganhei de Natal o Mugen e o Zumbi B e a Dark Faye o Jin \o/

Continuando a fic, chegamos ao último capitulo, e eu espero receber as reviews das vinte e pouquinhas pessoas que leram a fic até aqui, pelo menos nesse capitulo né gente.

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Não discutir com alguém, não disputar mais comida, não passar dias e dias a pensar naquela luta triunfal que travaria com o até então, rival?

A falta de todas aquelas pequenas coisas certamente era o que parecia mais estranho na vida de Mugen.

Na vida de agora, no pequeno e mais recente capítulo na vida daquele brigão de rua.

Com o seu jeito desleixado e mal encarado de ser, estava a vagar por um amplo campo chutando com suas sandálias de madeira qualquer coisa que estivesse a seu caminho.

Porque aquele certamente não estava a ser um dia bom.

Fazia tempo que não ficava tão nervoso assim, antes, porém, sempre havia um motivo, mas agora, agora ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, era agonizante pensar na hipótese de estar assim pelo simples motivo daqueles dois babacas não estarem mais o enchendo.

Aquilo era impossível, sempre levou a vida sozinho, só ele e ele, como agora a presença de duas pessoas poderia fazer tanta diferença?

Ta certo que arriscara a vida por aquela pirralha despeitada.

E ta certo que chegou a conclusão de que não conseguiria lutar contra o idiota quietão.

É, aquilo soava aos seus ouvidos tão, ou mais estranho que o desconforto por não tê-los mais por perto.

- Merda! – Mugen gritou bem alto, não agüentava aquela situação, não acreditava que estava a passar por aquilo.

Era ridículo e vergonhoso demais.

Onde estava a sua pose de mal? O seu jeito mal encarado que assustava a todos? E principalmente...Onde estava a sua maneira de viver sozinho sem a ajuda e dependência de ninguém?!?

Mugen não mais sabia o que era viver sozinho, o que era viver sem a ajuda de ninguém, o que era viver apenas por si próprio.

Porque se deixou levar...

E isso o deixava irado a ponto de pegar e quebrar uma de suas sandálias com o punho imaginando a face daqueles dois desgraçados que o perturbavam agora, nesse momento que o que ele menos queria era lembrar-se dos dois.

Porque aquilo, por mais humilhante que fosse, por mais ridículo, por mais estranho e anormal...

Sorriu sarcasticamente antes de completar o seu pensamento mais absurdo, só poderia estar ficando louco.

Como pôde chegar perto de admitir que a ausência daqueles dois o entristecia?

Soltou uma gostosa gargalhada que poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma amarga chegando a assustar os passarinhos que ali por perto voavam.

Aquele dia além de ruim, estava sendo perturbador.

Ele jurou sentir seu coração apertar quando viu um grupo de forasteiros composto por três pessoas andando vagamente ao seu lado, indo na direção oposta de seus pés.

Aquela menina lembrava a Fuu com o seu jeito mandão de ser.

Aquele cara lembrava a Jin com aquele ar distante.

E ele podia jurar que o baixinho o lembrava bastante enquanto lambia os beiços com uma comida provavelmente roubada.

Mugen pela a primeira vez em muitos anos sorriu feito um bobo...

PAF!

Tinha um mosquito em seu rosto.

Foi difícil entender que arriscara sua vida pela a pirralha, e o desejo de vencer o idiota quietão o deixara pelo simples motivo de que eles, com o passar do tempo se tornaram amigos.

Tornaram-se os seus amigos.

Era revoltante pensar bem disso somente agora.

Porque ele estava sozinho novamente, e pela a primeira vez era estranho se sentir assim...

**Fim**

Minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo esta terminada XDDD \o/ Que sensação boa de dever cumprido!

Caralho, sinto que apesar de não ser a especialista eu gosto muito de escrever sobre Samurai Champloo, são três personagens que eu gosto muito, sem contar na pequena participação que outros tiveram que eu também adorei.

Enfim, vou tentar explicar um pouco essa fic, porque eu andei lendo e bem, vocês sabem como é né...

Os pensamentos de todos os personagens podem estar um pouco, digamos, meio desesperados né? Mas isso foi porque eu tentei escrever eles como se fosse digamos, as primeiríssimas horas deles sozinhos, aí quando eles simplesmente param para pensar em tudo, bate aquele desespero e aquele turbilhão de pensamentos.

Espero mesmo que essa explicação tenha tornado a fic melhorzinha XDD

Enfim, espero mais ainda que você tenha curtido a pequena fanfic Faye.

Beijos a todos, e vai, quero mais fanfics de Samurai Champloo por aqui \o/

E pra quem gosta de FuuJin...entrem no profile da Dark Faye...BOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :)


End file.
